


Reason Not To Get Along

by Synnerxx



Category: Hellcats
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This could be your sign that things are going wrong.





	Reason Not To Get Along

A harsh, biting kiss is the way it starts. Fierce and angry, there's nothing gentle about it. Marti tangles her fingers in Alice's hair and yanks on it, jerking Alice's head back and exposing her neck for her to nibble and suck at.

Alice backs her into the lockers, nails dragging down her arms. Marti shudders and gives into another of Alice's demanding kisses. Their teeth clash and Alice bites too hard at Marti's bottom lip, drawing blood, but neither care.

This isn't about being gentle and sweet to each other. This is about dealing with their frustrations in a semi-healthy way. Better than bitching and fighting with each other in practice. Alice slides her knee in between Marti's thighs and rubs hard against the lace panties.

Marti gasps, hips rocking forward as she grinds down on Alice's knee. She arches her back, a low moan escaping her as she comes, hips still stuttering beneath Alice's tight grip.

As soon as Marti has caught her breath, Alice forces her to her knees, fingers curling in her hair, nails scraping against her scalp. Marti looks up at Alice, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips as she flips Alice's skirt up.

A few hard strokes of her tongue and three fingers thrusting into her, Alice is coming, grip tightening in Marti's hair as she rides out her orgasm. Marti wipes her mouth off and stands up, straightening her clothes and smoothing down her skirt. 

There's nothing for them to say. There never is.


End file.
